Give Me Everything
Todd plays "Give Me Everything" on his piano. PITBULL ft. NE-YO & NAYER - "GIVE ME EVERYTHING" A pop song review Todd: More club shit?! Seriously?! :Video for Taio Cruz - "Dynamite" :Taio: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance Todd (VO): Okay, expanding on my thesis from my last episode, you know this?'' of Britney Spears -"When the World Ends"'' This? Brown - "Yeah 3X" ''This? '' - "We R who we R" ''All of this? ''Rida feat Akon - "Who Dat Girl?" ''This kind of music is probably dying. '''Todd': I wanna say that it's because the economy's in the crapper and we don't need to hear any more successful billionaires brag about what a good time they're having, but it's probably just overexposure. I don't think we're gonna have a of... Disco Demolition Night or anything, and there's of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" no Nirvana coming along to sweep everything away; the world's just kinda getting sick of it, especially after last year, when these songs utterly dominated. Now today, of Foster the People - "[[The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2011##7|Pumped Up Kicks]"] one of the most stereotypically hipstery songs I've ever heard is vaulting into the pop charts, Wayne - "How to Love" and Lil Wayne has released an acoustic guitar ballad. The times they are a-changing. Then again, maybe I'm wrong. After all, people will always wanna have a good time... :Video for Pitbull - "Hotel Room Service" Todd (VO): ...and one person who steadfastly refuses to let the party die is a very, very pale Hispanic man who goes by the stage name Pitbull, a man who has scaled to the top of the pop charts despite a tragic birth defect that causes him to speak entirely out of one side of his mouth. :Video for Pitbull - "I Know You Want Me" :Pitbull: I know you want me :You know I want cha Todd: I first became aware of Pitbull back during... :Video for Daddy Yankee - "Rompe" Todd (VO): ...his debut in 2004, and I didn't really get into him partly because I was only vaguely familiar with popular music at the time, and partly because of my painfully limited high school Spanish. I mean, hell, I don't even know what "rompe" means. :Daddy Yankee: Rompe, rompe, rompe :Bien guilla'o Todd (VO): Wait a minute. Wait a minute, this guy isn't Pitbull. Who the hell is this?! [Album cover of ''Talento de Barrio]'' There was another of him?! How is that even possible?! Todd: No, no, no, I did hear a song by Pitbull back then. :Video for Pitbull ft. Lil Jon - "Culo" :Pitbull: Culo! :Lil Jon: Let's go Todd (VO): Yeah, that's the one. But I didn't really get to know him until for [[Top 6 Worst Songs of 2010 (I Didn't Already Cover)##6|Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull - "I Like It"]] a couple of years ago when he was suddenly everywhere. Now I've touched on Pitbull and his work before, but I've never done a full review of one of his songs, partly because I'm not sure he has any of his own songs—he just seems to guest on other people's songs. In the past few years, I've seen him of [[Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2010##4|DJ Got Us Falling in Love]"] damn near ruin Usher's best tune, of Pitbull ft. T-Pain - "Hey Baby (Drop It on the Floor)" somehow make T-Pain sound uncool... Todd: ...and remember that blessedly brief of Ricky Martin - "Livin La Vida Loca" Latin pop craze from the late 90s? Well, Pitbull seems to be using his star power to engineer the comebacks of nearly every single artist from that genre. of Pitbull featured with late 90s Latin pop stars, featuring "I Like It" by... Enrique Iglesias, the Floor" by... Jennifer Lopez, "Rain Over Me" featuring... Marc freaking Anthony all suddenly back with hits. And if I suddenly see [Cover of ''Por Amor]'' Menudo on the pop charts again, I'll know why. :"I Know You Want Me" Todd (VO): Well, he's omnipresent enough that I had to give him his full episode because it's pretty safe to say that I'm not much of a fan. Compared to his closest peer Flo Rida, Pitbull has admittedly more personality, but far fewer lyrical skills. Now I probably shouldn't say this while Soulja Boy and will.i.am are still around, but... Todd: Pitbull may be the worst lyricist in mainstream radio today. :Pitbull: Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey :Look like King Kong Todd (VO): Some might excuse his tendency towards terrible punchlines as something caused by English not being his first language, but that's not true because for one, he was born in America, and... Todd: ...for another, he doesn't seem to be all that good at Spanish either. :Pitbull: :Yo te voy a poner gozar :Tu tiene la boca grande :dale ponte a jugar :[Captions: I'm going to make you feel good :You have a big mouth :Come and play] Todd (VO): Sir, I really hope that was a wonderful compliment in your culture that just didn't translate very well. for "Hey Baby (Drop It on the Floor)" Now Pitbull has one of two songs—the "let's have fun at this party" song, and the "let's pick up chicks at the party" song. Todd: His newest song is cover one of the latter, something called "Give Me Everything" featuring R&B crooner Ne-Yo. :Clip from ''The Matrix '' :Neo: Whoa. Todd: No, cover of "Miss Independent" Ne-Yo. Nee...nay...I don't know. Maybe it's transliterated from Japanese? Honestly, I've always kinda liked Ne-Yo. from Ne-Yo - "Closer" He can be a little boring sometimes, but if he's on the hook actually this might be okay. Who knows? So Pitbull, please try not to ruin this song. :Video for "Give Me Everything" :Pitbull: Me not working hard? :Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak :Or, better yet, go to Times Square :Take a picture of me with a Kodak Todd goes to computer, prints something out, and brings it back Todd: Pitbull, a list of words that rhyme with Kodak: sad sack; pitch black; ice pack; gun rack; racetrack; blackjack; ass crack; wolf pack; hijack; knick-knack, paddy whack; heart attack; smoke attack; ladies' ponies at the track, it's my chocolate attack...HOW HARD IS THAT?! Todd (VO): Even ignoring the double rhyme, what was the point of those lines? Did Kodak pay him for product placement? Was something in those lines meant to be funny? Was there a punchline in there somewhere? Is he trying to brag about being in Times Square? So what? of street vendor This guy's in Times Square too, doesn't mean anything! Todd: This was the first...five...seconds of the song! Todd (VO): The music wasn't even loud or anything so you could ignore it! He even enunciated more than he usually does because he wanted you to hear it! Why?! Todd: Goddamn. Hey, Ne-Yo, you've got a way with words. Take the mic away from this idiot, give us the hook. :Pitbull: Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo :That's right :Ne-Yo: Tonight, I want all of you tonight [Caption: I'm a la la you tonight] Todd: What? :Ne-Yo: I want all of you tonight [Caption: I'm a gnaw log you tonight] Todd: What? :Ne-Yo: I want all of you tonight [Caption: Aminal of you tonight] Todd: What? Why are the horrible opening lines perfectly enunciated, and yet I can't make out the first line of the chorus?! Sorry, whatever. Keep going. :Ne-Yo: Tonight I want all of you tonight :Give me everything tonight Todd (VO): Geez, could you try to sound a little less depressed? Todd: sadly Give me everything tonight :Ne-Yo: Give me everything tonight :For all we know we might not get tomorrow Todd (VO): "We might not have tomorrow"? Todd: Uh...why not? Todd (VO): Have the aliens invaded? What do you know that we don't, Ne-Yo? Todd: Or...oh, no. from "[[Party Rock Anthem]"] Has the LMFAO horde of ironic hipster dance zombies taken over the country?! We're doomed! We're doomed! Oh, wait. I actually heard LMFAO's followup single. :Clip of LMFAO - "Champagne Showers" :LMFAO: Champagne showers Todd (VO): Yeah, I don't think the world's in danger of being taken over by LMFAO-mania anytime soon. Todd: Carry on. :Pitbull: Ima make you feel so good, tonight :Cause we might not get tomorrow Todd (VO): Look, I don't know why singers pull out this apocalyptic stuff when they don't really believe it. Now that's the same problem I had with his verse on that Usher song. :Clip from "DJ Got Us Falling in Love" Todd (VO): See, Usher genuinely believes we might not have tomorrow; Pitbull just wasn't on the same wavelength. :Pitbull: My life is a movie, and you just TiVo Todd: Year later, still stupid. Todd (VO): So that's kind of my problem here too. You see, Pitbull doesn't really believe they might not have tomorrow; he's going to the same party every goddamn night. :Clip from ''Anchorman '' :Ron Burgundy: And in no way is that depressing. Todd: Besides, Pitbull, you're a celebrity, dude. You got fame, money...charm? You gotta be able to do better than, "God, you should have sex with me because, you know, we might be dead tomorrow," or something. Try harder. Do something to make yourself look cool. :Pitbull: Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret :My family's from Cuba :But I'm an American Idol :Got money like Seacrest Todd: in hand Okay, first off, Ryan Seacrest is not an American Idol, he's the host of American Idol. of Seacrest I refuse to live in a world where Ryan Seacrest is considered an idol. search for ryan seacrest fansite. Did you mean: literally anything else? Seriously, who the hell idolizes Ryan Seacrest? The point is... Todd (VO): do you really, really wanna compare yourself to Ryan Seacrest? Todd: You wanna pick someone with a little more street cred, like of... Lawrence Welk...or Hitler? Ah, enough of Pitbull, back to Ne-Yo. :Ne-Yo: For all we know, we might not get tomorrow :Let's do it tonight (said as "tonoit") Todd (VO): Tonoi...okay, that's another thing that's bugging me. What's with the weird Australian accent all of the sudden? Todd: Or am I mishearing that? :Ne-Yo: Let's do it to annoy Todd (VO): Oh, okay. Makes sense for a Pitbull song. :Ne-Yo: Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey :Give me everything tonight :Give me everything tonight Todd: Seriously? :Ne-Yo: Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey :Give me everything tonight Todd: Well, okay. Cut to Obscurus Lupa, who's doing dishes. Todd: her from behind to her horror Hey, give me everything tonight! grabs a rubber lizard and hits him until he goes away Todd (back to the chair): Ow. Think I'm wearing her down. No, seriously... Todd (VO): ...why does, like, every third song I review on this show sound like a sex offender wrote it? Is Billboard secretly sponsored by roofies? logo...brought to you by: Roofies! We put the "hip" in "Rohypnol"! :Pitbull: Think about it :Cause if you slip, :I'm gonna fall on top of yo girl (hahaa) Todd (VO): Don't laugh at your own jokes, Pitbull. :Pitbull: I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin' :I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan Todd (VO): Ha, "locked up like Lindsay Lohan." Todd: She has serious drug problems. Oh, by the way, I wanted to share this little news item with you. article about... Yes, she's actually suing for defamation of character. I like it—fight stupid with stupid. And I appreciate there's officially one other person than me who has actually listened to Pitbull's lyrics, so thank you for that, lawyers o' Lohan. :Pitbull: Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo :That's right :Ne-Yo: Tonight Todd (VO): Oh yeah, I forgot, there's another person on the track. Todd: A newcomer by the name of...Nay-yeah... :Pitbull: Nayer Todd: Nay...whatever. Now I have no idea who this is... Todd (VO): but she gets to be on a song with two established artists, that's a pretty big deal. So this Nayer girl's, that's...gotta be a big boost for her career. Todd: She ain't bad lookin' either. This girl might be the next big thing. Yeah, come on. Give us a hot performance, girl! :Nayer: Don't care what they say :All the games they play :Nothing is enough :'Til they handle love Todd (VO): Um... Todd: Could you speak up? Todd (VO): Music's kinda drowning you out. Todd: Project. :Nayer: ...tonight :I want you to stay :I want you tonight :Ne-Yo: Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey Todd: clapping Okay, great job, great job. There, everyone applaud, what a wonderful effort, we got a nice participation trophy for you somewhere. All right... Todd (VO): ...put the famous people back on. Todd: Geez, real star-making performance there. :Pitbull: Can't promise tomorrow :But I promise tonight :Dale of Dolly Parton (Dolly!) :Ne-Yo: Give me everything tonight Todd (VO): Okay, I know he's smiling, but he sure doesn't sound like he's having fun. Todd: No, this song needs, like, an of... Usher, a T-Pain, a...a Michael Bolton perhaps.the Lonely Island song :Clip from "Jack Sparrow" :Andy Samberg: Michael Bolton :Michael Bolton: Yeah... Todd (VO): But not this guy. Actually, you know, the more I listen to this song, the more I think Pitbull's not really the problem with this. The problem's Ne-Yo. Pitbull is a horrible, horrible lyricist, but at least he's always up for a good time. Todd: I got to admit, I'm kinda groovin' to this despite myself. :Pitbull: But I might drink a little more than I should tonight :And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight :And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight Todd: Yeah, have some awkward, had-too-much-to-drink sex...tonight. Yeah, that's exactly what you hope for from a party, I can get behind that, but...Ne-Yo? Todd (VO): You know, he's not bad, I think he's a decent songwriter, not a bad singer at the very least. But...you know, listen to his stuff. Todd: He's not really the guy you go to to get the party started, you know? :Video for "Mad" :Ne-Yo: We're fighting this war, baby :When both of us are losing :"Sexy Love" :Rihanna - "Hate That I Love You" :Ne-Yo: I can't stand how much I need you :"Miss Independent" :Ne-Yo: And her bills are paid on time :"So Sick" :Ne-Yo: Gotta fix that calendar I had that's marked July 15th :Because if there’s no more you, there’s no more anniversary Todd: in hand WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! party favor PARTY!!!!!!!! Y'all gon' make me lose my mind! Up in here, up in here! Todd (VO): The guy just sounds sad. The guy he's supporting is a moron. No, this doesn't work for me. Todd: I tried, I've given this song everything I can...tonight. But final verdict—''down'' no. Todd (VO): I mean, yeah, this song isn't that bad. Not a terrible song, certainly compared to other things Pitbull's done. Maybe if they got other guys to perform it, I'd appreciate it more. But like I said, I'm glad there's a lot less party club music on the charts anyway. Todd: In fact, I'm looking down the Top 10 right now at the Top 10 of the week, and I think I see an actual rock band in there. Yeah! We're sick of these "party party party tonight" songs. Let's see some rock n' roll! :Video for Hot Chelle Rae - "Tonight, Tonight" :Hot Chelle Rae: Tonight tonight :There's a party on the rooftop :Top of the world Todd: For crap's sake. off :Pitbull: Cause we might not get tomorrow Closing tag song: Annie - "Tomorrow" THE END "Give Me Everything" is owned by J Records This video is owned by me Thank you to Lupa (and Lindsay for filming it Outtake with Lindsay and Todd (and a dog) Category:Guides Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts